An Unusual Prince
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Edward had been distracted from chasing after the maiden he had heard and instead found Prince Phillip. He learns the truth about maidens and decides to 'rescue' the young prince from the maiden's evil spell. He soon learns all about kisses. ONESHOT.


Just a little one shot that's been in my head for awhile, I thought that since it was my B-day I'd post it.

Edward heard the beautiful voice singing off in the forest and charged off after it instinctively, abandoning the Troll he had just worked so hard to subdue. He had never met a maiden before but he had of course read his Fairy Tales and knew what was expected of him as a hero. He smiled dreamily at the thought of finally meeting his other half. He was startled out of his daydreaming when he heard the troll bounding behind him. He chuckled and said "Oh you shall not prevail foul troll, that maiden is mine!"

He chased after the troll taking the rope from his saddle and winding it around the beast's feet causing him to fall in defeat once again. He smirked as he tied it down securely this time, wondering how the Troll had gotten free in the first place. He shook his head and then listened for the same melodious voice that he had heard earlier.

This time however he heard a slightly different voice though it was just as lovely as the first. He had started following but frowned when he realized that this one was a man's. Cautiously he followed the voice, his curiosity excited as he followed deep into the forest.

"I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream." A young man's voice echoed through the forest and Ed ward had finally discovered the source of the music in a little clearing inside the forest. Ed ward watched from the bushes as the couple danced. The maiden was beautiful but the young man she was with was unlike any he had seen before. Most of the young men he knew were buff and strong. This one however was thin and almost fragile in his build.

Edward was entranced as the young man danced gracefully about and found that he was resentful when the young woman touched him or batted her lashes at him. For the first time he was glad that he hadn't met a maiden if the all acted that way.

He watched them in each other's arms as the sun set and felt his hands clench painfully when she said that she could never see him again. The young man looked crushed and Edward realized that that was the reason his Step Mother warned him away from maidens. They obviously weren't like the fairy tales told at all, toying with a Prince's emotions that way. The young man pleaded to meet her again and she finally told him where she lived.

As Edward watched he knew that the maiden had trapped the young man under some sort of spell. Edward considered himself a just and fair prince and knew that he could not over look this. He vowed that he would free the young man from the Vixen's control, but first he would need his stepmother's help.

The Queen was shocked as she watched her stepson through her aqua ball. Her eyes softened when he vowed to 'save' the young man and had decided he needed _her _help. She dissolved the picture knowing that she would have think this through carefully before he came to her.

She sat down on her throne and considered this unexpected change of events. Even if Edward married this young man, who she had recognized even if her Step son hadn't, this young Prince Phillip was the prince of a neighboring kingdom. She recognized him from several events that she had attended. Keeping her stepson busy with trolls gave her all of the political control while he had very little influence. She realized that if he married this Phillip than they could settle in Phillip's kingdom leaving her Andelasia. She smiled deviously. Everyone would win. She would keep her throne and her crown. Edward would get the true love he had always wanted; and with the two kingdoms, combined, few would be able to stand in their way.

She smiled slowly when Edward was announced and went to welcome him. She listened sympathetically as he told her of what he had seen in the forest and waited for the right moment to tell him of her plan.

The Queen managed to convince Edward, telling him that even though the plan seemed harsh…even cruel, that it was the right thing to do. With further investigation she realized that the 'foul maiden' as her stepson was calling her was actually the impudent Princess whose birth she had not been invited to celebrate. She had been spiteful at the time and had cursed the girl. When she had tried to find her she had learned that the princess had been put into hiding making the search more difficult.

This little plan of hers was gaining merit with each new discovery. She could ensure her past revenge and since King Stephen had no other children he would give control of his kingdom to the son of his best friend, Prince Phillip. Three Kingdoms would be under her influence. She cackled before looking at the time. Aurora or Briar Rose would be returned to her home tonight since tomorrow was her 16th birthday. She would bring Edward along to capture the little prince, but while he was busy entertaining their guest she would deal with the troublesome princess herself.

Waiting in the darkness Edward had a moment of doubt about this plan. Then he remembered what his Stepmother had told him. She said that the young man would be completely trapped under the maid's control and wouldn't want to come willingly. Edwards face became hard with determination. HE had sworn he would save the young man and he would fulfill that vow.

Phillip rode up in front of the Wood Cutter's cottage where the maiden he had met said she lived. He looked around in the darkness and his only warning was a trickle of foreboding before he was jumped. He struggled vainly against the bindings that were tied tightly around him and narrowed his eyes at the two illuminated figures in the darkness. The first resembled the Evil Queen he had been warned about since he was a child. The other seemed to be a normal handsome prince. But his face was just as determined as the queen's. Without a word they dragged him out of the cottage his hat falling as the only sing he had ever been there.

The young Prince struggled furiously all the way to Andelasya, Edward tried to control him but his stepmother lost her patience and put Phillip under a weak sleeping spell. The rest of the way the Prince was docile in Edward's arms and his head was resting against the other Prince's chest. Edward felt warm at the other's body resting against his own. Edward couldn't stop himself from caressing Phillip's beautiful face and felt a possessive sense of ownership well up inside of him. He smiled and held Phillip tightly against him. He didn't notice the pleased smirk on his step mother's face.

Phillip woke up slowly from the spell and the first things that he became painfully aware of was the fact that his movement was restricted by chains two his wrists. He looked around angrily wondering who would dare chain him.

Edward thought Philip was adorable the way he struggled against his chains. He wouldn't get free of course but it was enduring to see him struggle none the less. His stepmother said she had to leave to settle some business. She had winked at Edward when she reminded him that he and Phillip would be alone for most of the evening.

Edward didn't know what was so special about him being alone with Phillip. After she left he continued to watch Phillip secretly. The other prince kept calling out challenging his captors to face him. As he spoke Edward suddenly became aware of the other man's lips. He sat up straight wondering if that was what his Stepmother meant. That they were alone and he could do anything he wanted to Phillip even…kiss him, if he wanted.

Phillip couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He shivered inwardly but put on a brave front by demanding the ones who had taken him come out and face him. However they didn't come out and he continued to feel their eyes on him he started to lose his nerve.

Edward frowned in concern when he saw the discomfort cross Phillip's face. He was thoughtful for a moment before saying to himself "I should go put him at ease…those struggles of his no longer please me."

Phillip looked up when the door to his cell opened and he was surprised to see the same Princely person from the cottage standing before him. He was confused as he didn't recognize the Prince, and he didn't know that a Prince could be evil. He remembered that the Prince _had _been with the Evil Queen who had most likely chained him down in this dungeon.

Edward had thought Phillip looked adorable struggling against his chains, but the look of confusion on his face was also very cute. He stepped forward and said gallantly "Fear that evil maiden no longer fair prince, my stepmother and I have released you from her control."

Phillip's confusion deepened at the other Prince's statement "Evil maiden?" Phillip blinked several times before shaking his head "She's not an evil Maiden!" He assumed he was talking about the forest girl he had met yesterday "We're in love…" He added the last part softly, smiling as he remembered her once again.

Edward shook his head, pitying the young Prince as he said "That's the dastardly part of her plan, my step mother explained everything." Edward smiled warmly at the prince as he went on "You're welcome to come to a better room, my Step mother merely wanted to ensure that no one was hurt."

Phillip continued to stare at this strange prince with a disbelieving expression before insisting "You must let me go! I promised that I would meet her at the cottage, we are to be married."

Something about Phillip's words ignited fury in Edward as he stormed over surprising Phillip as he pressed Phillip up against the wall and said vehemently "That will never happen!"

Phillip had been surprised by the force of Edward's response; he had not seemed so violent when they had met. He felt a shiver go down his back but he tried to ignore his reaction.

Edward looked at the large and frightened eyes of Phillip and gently caressed his cheek "Please don't fight me, this really is for the best." He couldn't help sliding his thumb over the pink softness of Phillip's lips and said softly "She did leave us alone…for privacy." He knew it was wrong, to force someone's first kiss from them this way, but he couldn't help himself and lowered his lips to Phillip's.

Phillip went still when the other Prince pressed his lips to his own, it was his first kiss and he didn't know what to do. He had always expected his first would be with a beautiful maiden like the one he had met in the forest. Certainly not chained to a wall by another Prince and it seemed this was the other's first kiss as well. He blushed when he felt a hesitant tongue press against his lips and slowly opened allowing him access.

They kissed slowly and tenderly, Edward was afraid of hurting or going too far. While Phillip was shyly responding, trying to follow Edward's lead. They finally parted for breath and there was a dazed smile on Edward's lips as he said breathlessly "I will inform mother of our upcoming marriage as soon as she returns."

Phillip looked speechlessly at Edward and his lips parted to argue, but since they were still swollen from their kisses he didn't get far as Edward dipped his head to taste more of his Prince.

Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot!


End file.
